Currently, in daily life, many different kinds of cards are used, such as debit cards, credit cards, telephone cards, traveling cards, etc. The cards can be classified as contact cards and non-contact cards. The contact cards use methods of magnetic induction, optic induction, IC detection, etc. in identification. The non-contact cards are layout with printed antenna coils in the inlay layers of the cards or have chips so that data can transmit wirelessly. To have wide applications, the non-contact card is planted with chip (or magnetic strip) with functions of contact cards and non-contact cards. Thereby the cards can be further used in various fields, such as school cards, door cards, credit cards, public traffic cards, etc. The antenna coil in the inlay layer will deeply affect whether the card can be functioned correctly. This kind of cards have widely used in many nations. In the manufacturing process of the antenna, etching or embedding enameled wires, etc. The etching induces the problem of environment protection. The embedding enameled wires will induce the problem of bad quality in the holing process.